Different
by Eia Yukino
Summary: When he comes back, everyone is there to great him. but where is she? Well look up!


"Finally, I'm back to Japan!" I say as I stretched my arms.

"O'chibi!" I hear a cat like voice yell.

I look around to see that it was Eiji-senpai, with him Momo-Senpai, Fuji-Senpai, Taka-Senpai, Kaidoh-Senpai, Inu-Senpai, buchou, Ryuzaki-sensei, Tomoka Osakada, & the freshmen three from three years ago. But some one was missing, a girl with braids that's who.

As they rush towards me, saying there hellos, and welcome backs. As we load into the van, where everyone was seated, I asked, "Where is Ryuzaki?"

That's when everything died down, and even Osakada froze & became quiet. Then Ryuzaki-sensei pointed to the giant T.V. screen above us at the Airport. There she was, Sakuno Ryuzaki, hair not in braids, smile as big as ever, not as shy as back then. Sensei then started the van and began to drive off, turning on the radio.

"So here she is, Sakuno with her brand new single, "Your Love" never new was this kind of person, though," **(a/n: Song Your love by Nicki Minaj)**

"Shawty I'm a only tell you this once,  
you're the illest  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
And for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something  
all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler  
You got me wantin' more  
and mo mo more and

Your love, your love (yeah) [x4]

Your love, your love [x4]

[Verse 1:]  
Yo(yo)  
He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim  
Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym  
And he keep a du rag, keep his wave on swim  
Wa waves on swim so they hate on him  
Anyway I think I met him sometime before  
In a different life or where I recall  
I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve  
But my vision ends with the apple on the tree  
'S' on my chest cause I'm ready to save him  
Cause I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady  
And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady  
When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby

[Chorus:]  
Shawty I'm a only tell you this once,  
you're the illest  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
And for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
You're like a candy store and I'm like a toddler  
You got me wantin' more  
and mo mo more and

Your love, your love(yeah) [x4]

Your love, your love [x4]

(yo, yo yo yo)

[Verse 2:]  
He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in the rubberband  
Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam  
Hot damn make me scream like summer jam  
I mean that nigga must be from the motherland  
Anyway I think I met him in the sky  
when I was a Geisha he was a Samari  
Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai  
Never spoke lies and he never broke fly  
s on my chest let me get my cape on  
With a certificate that I changed my name on  
Na Na Na Name on  
With a certificate that I changed my name on

[Chorus:]  
Shawty I'm a only tell you this once,  
you're the illest  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
And for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
You're like a candy store and I'm like a toddler  
You got me wantin' more  
and mo mo more and

Your love, your love(yeah) [x4]

Your love, your love [x4]

_Find me in the dark  
I'll be in the stars  
Find me in your heart  
I'm in need of your love"_

"Man, I didn't know she could rap, and even say those words," the radio guy said,

"Well we can ask her about that Sakuno is here in the studio, look here she is!" A female radio girl said.

Then I heard it, Sakuno's voice, "Hello, Dan, Tannie."

"Hello Sakuno, now about your new single, Your love," The lady most likely to be Tannie said, "Who wrote this song?"

"This song was actually, written by me and my best friend Tomoka Osakada." She replied.

I turn my head to face Tomoka, everyone else was also staring, Tomoka smiled and said, "What?"

Back to the radio,

"Sakuno, who is this shawty your singing about anyways?" Dan asked

Sakuno giggled, "Well you see back 3 years ago I had a crush on this boy who was basicly called shawty, since his nickname didn't match the beat I used the American term, leading to Shawty."

"So was this boy, your first love or something? Did you guys date?" Tannie asked

"No way!, He was so occupied with his dream that he barely looked at me, man, I bet he already forgot about me!"

"Sakuno, guess who I thought that Shawty was," Dan said.

"Who?"

"Kevin Smith,"

"What? Him!"

I flinched at this, Kevin? What the hell. Wait what am I thinking!

"Kevin's American, he's pretty short, he's got something most girls want, man I've seen you guys on covers of magazines!"

"Kevin's just my friend, there is no way he's have a thing for me like that!"

"Well that's disappointing, are you still in love with that crush from 3 years ago?" Tannie asked

"Well, no not really, I just finished a song with my best friend, she knew him, and she admired him a lot. But when he left, she noticed a bunch about me, and we sang a song together to make it all better."

"Wow, best friends forever huh?"

"Ya, we'll release the song by this Friday,"

"Friday, isn't that two days from now?" Dan asked

"Yepp, look forward to it!"

Then the Ryuzaki turned off the radio and engine, "Where here!"

Here we where Taka's Sushi shop, same old, same old. Man I missed it. But I still wonder, who was this boy crush she had three years ago.

"Hey, Osakada!" I asked, "Who's her crush?"

All she did was began to laugh, "wait for Friday to find that out."

Then she walked into the sushi shop with everyone else.

As the party made it's way, around 30 minutes since the party started, a slide on the door was heard, it was no one other then Ryuzaki Sakuno. The first to greet her was Osakada, "You did great on the radio." She commented.

"Haha, thanks Tomo-chan," Then our eyes meet. "Hey Echizen," She said.

Wait? No more, Ryoma-kun, what's happened to her? Oh well it's not that I care right?

Then I noticed that she sat next to me, "It's been 3 years huh?"

"Hn," I said.

**(Sakuno's POV)**

"Knowing Tomo-chan you must have heard my song huh?"

"Hn" was all he replied, he hasn't changed.

"Did you like it?"

"Hn" Oh well, some people never changed.

I then stood up and said, "Hey, Shusuke-kun,"

**(Ryoma's POV)**

Once I heard Sakuno, Fuji-senpai's name my ears perked up, but I question why,

"Let's sing!"

That's when I heard a familiar tune play, I turn my head to see Sakuno and Fuji-senpai singing together, everyone was watching, except Ryuzaki-sensei who was knocked out cause she drank 6 bottles of hard liquor, with Taka's dad.

(**ElectroPop by jupiter rising)**

"_Hey girl what's your name  
L-u-v i see your game  
It's okay i do it too  
Make me want to play with you " –Fuji_

"Here boy sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I ain't game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through" – Sakuno

"Step inside we'll take a ride  
Bonnie Clyde you and I  
We can do this do or die  
Why dont we just take a drive " – Fuji

"See I'm gangsta I'm gangsta  
We'll play the damn prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway"- Sakuno

"Electropop hot  
An addiction when I cant stop"- Fuji

"I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop "-Sakuno

"Electropop hotter  
Friction when its getting hot" –Fuji

"I'm feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got" –sakuno

"Electropop hot  
An addiction when I cant stop" –Fuji

"I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop" – Sakuno

"Electropop hotter  
Friction when its getting hot "- Fuji

"I'm feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got " – Sakuno

"Damn girl we're moving fast  
Its a movie who's the cast  
I can be your leading role  
Wont you let me take control " –Fuji

"Like Juliet I'm femme fatal  
Take your pick I'll play them all  
Each one can satisfy depending on the type of guy" –Sakuno

"I'm just a nervous tyop  
Put me in your spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home" – Fuji

"Oh man thats not what I'm about  
Men like that I'm backing out  
That is how I strategize  
So hold your breath and listen righ" – Sakuno

"Electropop hot  
An addiction when I cant stop" – Fuji

"I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop" – Sakuno

"Electropop hotter  
Friction when its getting hot"- Fuji

"I'm feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got" –Sakuno

"Electropop hot  
An addiction its hot" –Fuji

"I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop" –Sakuno

"Electropop  
Friction hot " – Fuji

"Im feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

"Don't want to spend this night alone  
Cause your just what I need  
I'll lock your digits on my phone  
For as much as I tease  
I know this affection may be temporary but  
Night like behavior it is necesary  
Look for tonight yes we're doing it right  
But you got my number if you like what you like " –Sakuno

"Electropop hot  
An addiction when I cant stop" – Fuji

"I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop" – Sakuno

"Electropop hot  
Friction when its getting hot" –Fuji

"Im feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got" – Sakuno

"Electropop hot  
An addiction I cant stop" – Fuji

"I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop" – Sakuno

"Electropop  
Friction its getting hot" – Fuji

"I'm feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got" – Sakuno 

Once they finished everyone was cheering, well excluding me, the drunk adults, and Buchou. Well they where good, but I never knew Fuji-senpai could sing.

"And this is why the two won the Tokyo Singing Contest, looks, voice, and song that matches!" Osakada says to me.

"Che," Was all I replied.

As the party ended, so did the day. Once I got home I was welcomed by Nanako and my mom. I walked straight to my room, where I laid in bed.

As school ended I saw a giant poster of Ryuzaki, as I walked home. And subconsciously I walked into the store and bought her CD. Wait what why did I just, ugh, never mind. As I walked into my room I plug my headphones into my computer as I listened to the songs.

As I was looking at the CD cover I saw some things that I never expected…

**I do not own PoT, or the songs in this story! And yes I do this Ryoma is a bit, OC. But oh well, and I hope you like this! (: **


End file.
